


Playing Off Of Your Insecurities

by stoned_writer



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bratty Santana, Controlling Quinn, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Angst, G!P, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Smut, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoned_writer/pseuds/stoned_writer
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a powerful businesswoman in Washington, D.C. She's also a womanizer who doesn't give a single fuck about other women's feelings. That is until she meets Santana at a bar and she starts second guessing herself. Santana captivates Quinn but she's too much of a player to stop dealing with other women. Santana is a senior in college and knows what she wants and it's Quinn. Quinn wants Santana too but she also wants other women. This causes major problems!





	Playing Off Of Your Insecurities

Quinn Fabray has known since the young age of 7 that she could get anyone to do almost anything she wanted and by the times she was 14 she had perfected the art of lying and manipulating to get absolutely anything she desired. It wasn't a hard thing to master considering she learned by observing her father, Russell Fabray. Russell Fabray was one of the most powerful and influential men in DC because of the many businesses he owned and the people he knew. When Quinn turned 26 she inherited all of them becoming the sole heir of Fabray & Co.

Growing up as an only child meant that Quinn was spoiled but her parents still made her work hard and earn the things she wanted because while she was able to manipulate and lie to everyone else, she respected her parents too much to do the same to them. Quinn knew she was going to inherit her father's company so she always focused on her grades in school and nothing else, meaning she didn't have time for friends. At least until her senior year where she met her and experienced, what she believed to be, her first love but also ended up being her first, and last, heartbreak at the end of the year when she learned about Quinn's extra appendage. 

After ending her senior year on a bad note she decided to leave DC so she could focus on school. It was an easy choice for Quinn to go to Columbia, after getting accepted and offered a full academic scholarship, and plus she loved the thought of New York. Going to New York might have been the best, or worse depending on who you asked, decision Quinn has ever made. It's where she allowed herself to simply be free and after getting her heart broken it's where she vowed to never let it happen again. 

For the next 4 years Quinn slept with a lot of women, some were younger than her while others were old enough to be her mom. She still maintained her grades and graduated at the top of her class but unlike high school, where she allowed herself to get her heartbroken, she stopped caring about others feelings and became known as a womanizer. Being rich helped because it allowed her to get away with a lot and she used it to advantage when it came to women. After graduating, at the age of 22, she stayed in New York until she was 25 and had to go back to DC to focus on business. 

When Quinn returned to DC she tried to focus but who was she kidding, she loved women too much and after having her fair share of them in New York, she went back to her old ways. With the weight of her being the CEO of the company she became even more careless when it came to women and their feelings and simply used them as she pleased. To her they were nothing but her play things and she let them know. Of course some grew attached and she let them because she knew that she could get them to do anything she wanted. 

That was how she carried on for the next 6 years until she met a beautiful Latina working at one of her favorite bars.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started this fic over at thr fanfiction. net site but i'm not really happy with what I have or anything so i'm going to keep the general outline but i'm basically starting over. This isn't going to be a super fluffy story in the beginning. Quinn will be with other women in this story but Quinntana is endgame.


End file.
